


The Bronze (2015) Imagines [NSFW/SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: The Bronze (2015) Imagines [1]
Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving The Bronze [2015] characters! There is NSFW and SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Lance Tucker - Being trained by Lance Tucker and he has a strict “no boyfriends” policy, and you struggling with keeping his rule, because you’re so sexually frustrated from all of the flirting he does with you on the regular.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mentions of NSFW acts, language, Lance being a dick (of course)

Gif source:  [Lance](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/159775042637)

> _Imagine being trained by Lance Tucker and he has a strict “no boyfriends” policy, and you struggling with keeping his rule, because you’re so sexually frustrated from all of the flirting he does with you on the regular._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Ever since you could possibly remember, you had wanted to be a gymnast. You loved working on your routines, pushing yourself to your limits time and time again, and then pushing yourself even further. Your ambition met your talent in equal strides, which was why you had been scouted by Lance Tucker, who promised to make you Gold material.

At first, you were over the moon to be working with him; to have him as your coach was a dream come true, on paper. Deep down, you still knew that if anyone was going to push you to win Olympic Gold, it would be him.

But after months of training with him, of winning alongside him, of prepping for the Olympics, you had found yourself seething in a tiny ball of sexually frustrated rage these past few weeks. His current lecture wasn’t doing anything for your mood, either.

“Rule number four! Don’t fuck around with boys!” Lance barks, making you grit your teeth as you round the bar again, knowing full well you nailed your routine by now, but he wasn’t about to let you off that easily, not after having seen those texts on your phone. When your feet hit the mat, he orders, “Again!”

You bite your tongue, holding back from calling him a colorful name and head back to the start of the apparatus, instead settling for a curt, “Yes, sir,” as you brush past him stiffly.

It was his own damn fault that you were struggling to keep his precious rule four. If it weren’t for his constant teasing, for how unnecessarily close he’d get to you when stretching, you wouldn’t be as frustrated as you were. God forbid you do a little sexting with a guy as a result! You hadn’t  _really_  even screwed anyone!

Chalking your hands, you take a breath before starting up again. This time, you’re not as perfect. It’s probably a mixture of how mad you were at him right now, as well as your growing annoyance that he still looked just as amazing to you as ever, that made you fumble for a moment. You knew if you were in front of real judges, the little error would have cost you dearly.

Far be it from Lance to give you an inch of leeway, “Hey! Get your head out of the fucking clouds and  _focus_! I don’t need you jeopardizing your shot at gold all for some kid’s tiny dick!”

You stop the routine, daring to turn towards him on the apparatus and yell out for the first time in the otherwise vacant gym, “Why are you riding me so hard, huh? All because I talked to a guy on the phone! Really?”

Lance moves towards the apparatus, pointing a long finger at you angrily and still somehow seeming imposing despite the height your position gave you over him, “You were  _not_ just talking to a guy! Those pictures you sent him were right out of a fucking playboy magazine!” You stiffen yourself at the comment, fighting the heat that flooded through you at the thought of him seeing your nudes. He doesn’t notice your tension, a fire in his eyes as he continues his rant, “You want to risk everything we’ve worked for over a lousy fuck? Fine! But it would have been nice to know you were such a little slut before I worked so hard to get you to where you are!”

“Screw you, Tucker!” you shout back, hopping down from the apparatus with a glare, feeling the back of your nose burning at his words as tears welled in the corner of your eyes. You shove your way past him before he can stop you, stomping over the mats, but you can’t help yourself from turning on your heel to declare, “You can fuck right off! Ever think maybe  _you’re_ the reason that I need to go and get a release sometimes? Yeah,  _as if_ you really need to press into me during stretching like you do! And don’t  _think_ I haven’t caught you eye-fucking me on more than one occasion! But,  _sure_ , pretend this is  _all my fault!_ ”

Sarcasm drips from your words as your glare bore into his own while you stand there in the wake of your shouting, nearly panting with your fury. Lance stalks towards you, and you wait for his verbal rebuttal.

What you don’t expect is how roughly he grabs you up by the back of your neck, pulling you forwards to crash his lips down onto yours. You don’t give in so easily, fighting against his tongue with your own in indignation. Your hands wind into his hair, destroying the slicked look he usually wore, but you hardly care with the way his are tugging you to him by a firm grip on your ass and your neck.

He breaks the kiss when he’s good and ready, his eyes still heated, but this time shrouded a bit with lust as he holds your gaze, “You need something, you come to me  _first_.”


	2. Lance Tucker - Hope being shocked that you, her smart, shy, and usually level-headed friend, actually had a fling with Lance Tucker back in the day when you see him again at her gym one day and he brings up the relationship.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/159775042637)

> _Imagine Hope being shocked that you, her smart, shy, and usually level-headed friend, actually had a fling with Lance Tucker back in the day when you see him again at her gym one day and he brings up the relationship._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You almost want to die when he walks through the door to Hope’s gym, just as annoyingly attractive as he was the day you left him, if only a little older. You think yourself lucky, at first, when he zeroes in on Hope and proceeds to focus on pestering her. Part of you feels for your friend, but the other part of you hopes he leaves before he realizes that you were trying your hardest not to be noticed on the other side of the room.

Fate never did seem to favor you, because just as quickly as you’d given a silent prayer to whoever was listening that Lance would not notice you, you hear your name being called across the gym, “Damn, who knew I’d run into you here?”

Plastering on a smile, you turn to find him approaching, Hope reluctantly on his heels in curiosity of just how you two seemed to know each other, “Lance, hey…”

“What are you doing here?”

“Uh, I work here,” you immediately kick yourself for telling him where he could now find you nearly every day of the week.

And he’s leveling you with that same cocky grin that seemed to think he could have you curled up beside him in a second. Well, maybe it would have worked five years ago, but not today! At least, that’s what you liked to tell yourself.

“You look good,” he hums, eyeing you up and down. You don’t miss the disgusted sound that comes from the back of her throat. “Remind me why I ever let you go again?”

“ _You_ didn’t. I caught you in bed with my best friend,” it comes out dryly, and you pointedly ignore the gaping of Hope’s mouth beside him.

Thankfully, she saves you from having to speak to him further, “Wait just a sec! You,” she gestures from you to Lance, “and Lance the Fucker, were…” her face scrunches up in distaste, as if she can’t stand the flavor of the word, “together?”

Lance rolls his eyes, his jaw ticking at her nickname for him, “Slow brain finally catching up, Hope?”

“Wow, that must have been one hell of a low-point for you, (Y/N),” Hope wraps her arm around your side, nearly pushing you away from your ex as she shoots him a glare. “Thankfully, you came to your senses.”


	3. Lance Tucker (Plus-sized!Reader) - Imagine you are Hope’s younger sister who also does gymnastics and having heard all about Lance “The Fucker” Tucker from your sister, but being shocked when you meet him and he actually tries to put the moves on you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Lance being insensitive about the reader’s weight, but that’s just ‘cause he’s a dick.**

_**Warnings:**  Lance being insensitive about the reader’s weight, but that’s just ‘cause he’s a dick._

Gif source:  [Lance](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/149450148462/mishasminions-dammit-sebastian-your-face)

> _Imagine you are Hope’s younger sister who also does gymnastics and having heard all about Lance “The Fucker” Tucker from your sister, but being shocked when you meet him and he actually tries to put the moves on you. (Plus-sized!Reader)_

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You were in the middle of your cool down, stretching on the edge of the mat as Hope watched her newest student’s routine, when he came in.

He pushed open the doors to Hope’s gym like he owned the place, holding his head high and confident as he moves straight toward your sister. You don’t catch what they’re arguing about, but you didn’t have to. Hope had ranted more than enough to you about Lance  _The Fucker_  Tucker, and how determined she was to show him up at this year’s Olympic tryouts with her student.

You drown out the fighting at the other side of the room, focusing instead on pulling your leg as far back behind your head as it would go comfortably, and then just a bit further in order to get that good burn that came from stretching out your joints. You were never going to be an Olympic medalist yourself, because you simply didn’t want to be part of the competition, instead preferring to have fun as a gymnast and help Hope run the gym.

“You’re pretty… flexible,” you hear over your shoulder, drawing your eyes to look up at Lance from your spot on the mat. He was smirking down at you, not even bothering to hide the lecherousness in his gaze as it flicks along your scantily-clad form. “I’m Lance Tucker. Haven’t seen you around before.”

“Yeah, I know who you are,” you roll your eyes. Hope had told you more than once that he’d effectively slept his way though the competition back in the day, and you weren’t very interested in playboys to begin with.

“That’s all I get? No name, cupcake?” Lance presses, clearly not going to go away until he has his way, which you doubted he rarely didn’t get. Not bothering to look back at him, you continue to stretch, this time with your other leg. Unfortunately, the moment of silence is all it takes to rub his two brain cells together, and he’s letting out a slow, understanding, “Ohh, I know you! Yeah, you were Hope’s chubby little sister! You sat on the sidelines and watched almost all her routines at the Olympics!”

You snort, “I’m still Hope’s  _chubby little sister_ , but thanks for reminding me, Tucker. Not that I haven’t known that my whole life, or anything.” God, you wished he’d just leave now that he had apparently realized you were about twice the size of your sister, and let you get back to your stretching.

What you don’t expect is for Lance to crouch down in front of you and push his sunglasses down to shade his eyes from where it had once been perched atop his head, “You have curves in all the right places now, huh?” Your expression must have got across how stunned you were, because Lance is chuckling at you when he adds, “Hope has my number. You should use it and call me sometime, cupcake.”


End file.
